Owen Sound Platers
The Owen Sound Platers were a junior team in the Ontario Hockey League from 1989 to 2000, in Owen Sound, Ontario, Canada. History In 1989 the Holodys moved the Guelph Platers to Owen Sound, Ontario, retaining the name "Platers". The city of Owen Sound would be a strong base for junior hockey with disproportionately high support from the smallest city in the OHL. The city had a two time Memorial Cup champion in the Owen Sound Greys in 1924 & 1927, and the Owen Sound Mercurys were a long-standing OHA Senior Hockey team and 1951 Allan Cup Champions. The best year for the Platers was the 1998–99 season. Owen Sound had a mostly veteran team that achieved their best regular finish in the club's history, and also played into the third round of the playoffs. Despite many mediocre seasons, support for the team has remained strong. When the Holodys decided to sell the team in 2000, several local Owen Sound businesspeople banded together to purchase the team. Owen Sound fans realized that losing the team would be a crisis for the city. After a bidding war and a summer-long legal battle with another suitor, the team remained in Owen Sound. The ownership group elected for a name change and came up with the "Owen Sound Attack". Coaches List of coaches with multiple seasons in parentheses. Players Andrew Brunette won the 1992–93 Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy as the top scorer in the OHL with 62 Goals, 100 Assists and 162 Points. He also tied for the Canadian Hockey League's scoring lead. Brunette was selected by the Washington Capitals 174th overall in the 7th round of 1993 NHL Entry Draft. Jamie Storr was the 1993–94 OHL Goaltender of the Year. Storr was the starting goalie for back-to-back World Junior Hockey Championship Gold medals in 1993 and 1994. In 1994 he became the highest drafted goaltender overall in NHL history in by the Los Angeles Kings, 7th overall. Dan Snyder, a former captain of the Owen Sound Platers had his number 14 retired by the Owen Sound Attack in 2003. He is remembered in Owen Sound for his leadership on the ice, and off the ice. Snyder was twice voted his team's humanitarian of the year. The Ontario Hockey League renamed its Humanitarian of the Year award posthumously in honour of Dan Snyder, who died from injuries suffered in a vehicular accident with teammate Dany Heatley in 2003. NHL alumni Seventeen alumni of the Owen Sound Platers graduated from the Ontario Hockey League to play in the National Hockey League. Team records Records listed for those achieved from 1989 to 2000. Season-by-season results Regular season Playoffs *'1989–90' Defeated Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 3 in first round. Lost to Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 1 in quarter-finals. *'1990–91' Out of playoffs. *'1991–92' Lost to London Knights 4 games to 1 in first round. *'1992–93' Defeated Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 0 in first round. Lost to S.S. Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. *'1993–94' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. Lost to Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 0 in division semi-finals. *'1994–95' Defeated Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. Lost to Guelph Storm 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. *'1995–96' Lost to Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. *'1996–97' Lost to Barrie Colts 4 games to 0 in division quarter-finals. *'1997–98' Defeated Kitchener Rangers 4 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 1 in quarter-finals. *'1998–99' Defeated S.S. Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Guelph Storm 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals. Lost to London Knights 4 games to 1 in conference finals. *'1999–00' Out of playoffs. Uniforms and logos The Owen Sound platers used the same logo as the Guelph Platers from 1989 to 1995 (inset right) only changing the name of the city. Owen Sound modernized its logo for the 1995–96 season (top of page), and used it until the team was sold in 2000. The team colours remained the same throughout; black, gold, red and white. The home uniforms for Owen Sound were white back ground with black, red and gold trim. The away uniforms were black background, with red, gold and white trim. Arena *'Bayshore Community Centre' The OHL Arena & Travel Guide Category:Ontario Hockey League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams